


Погружение в безумие

by British_Umbrella



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Blood Kink, Knifeplay, Love/Hate, M/M, Romance, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28934940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/British_Umbrella/pseuds/British_Umbrella
Summary: Иорвет знает, что Роше не убьет его. Даже когда нож касается его горла, а чужие руки выкручивают запястья.
Relationships: Iorveth & Vernon Roche, Iorveth/Vernon Roche
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Погружение в безумие

Иорвет сейчас весь невероятно напряжен. Чувствует все слишком остро: вес Роше на своем теле, его хватку на руках, холод металла на обнаженной коже. Нож еле заметно движется, медленно проводя по ветвям татуировки. Режет, оставляя алые полосы, что пересекаются с чернильными черными. Человек во всем своем обмундировании тяжелый. Наваливается сверху, вжимая в прелую листву. Хочется сбросить его, да не получается. При жизни в лесу не всегда есть возможность регулярно питаться. Эльф нормально не ел дня три наверное. Только поэтому человек победил его в этот раз. Можно было бы сказать, что у Роше в этом есть преимущество, но Иорвет знает, что Вернон и сам не сидит постоянно с королями, потягивая вино и обгладывая ножки перепелок. Тоже голодает порой, скитаясь по делам государственной важности и закоулкам родной болотистой страны.

Под всем этим слоем брони — тяжелой кольчугой, стеганым синим акетоном, латными железными сапогами — самого Вернона мало. Но держит человек крепко, усаживается на его живот нагло, не давая брыкаться и давит на шею ножом. Наслаждается контролем над пойманным эльфом. Иорвет видит это в его глазах. Усталость смешанная с триумфом победы, предвкушение. Достал наконец давнего врага, обездвижил.

Иорвет дышит тяжело, как загнанный зверь, и смотрит со злобным безумием. Глаз один, а голову и не повернешь: расцветут красным цветом на шее новые порезы. Обзора ровно половина, как и всегда. Достаточно, чтобы видеть Роше, недостаточно, чтобы чувствовать себя в порядке. Хотя, какой тут порядок, когда горло горит огнем, а чужие руки больно и цепко сжимают запястья.

Человек медлит. Ведет ножом вниз, следя за веточками и листьями. Сводит брови к переносице, хмурясь. Весь сосредоточенный, напряженный. Ему удобно — вырез широкий, все эльфское горло напоказ, выставленное так открыто. Но металл оставляет на нежной коже лишь неглубокие царапины, не давит сильнее. Захотел бы Роше — перерезал давно, смотря, как враг захлебывается своей кровью, как жизнь покидает тело старого эльфа. Но Иорвет все еще жив, а Вернон все еще медлит.

— Ты не сможешь меня убить, — говорит Иорвет, криво улыбаясь. Нож, прижатый к коже, чуть дрожит от вибрации горла. Роше хмурится сильнее, наклоняется ближе. Взгляд полон решительности, но на дне его — сомнение и согласие. Да, не убьет. Не сможет. Не хочет.

Острие с шеи переходит к щеке, касается почти невесомо застарелого шрама, очерчивая его грани. Замирает на карминовом платке — там, где пустая глазница. Человек мог бы вогнать его глубже, прорезая ткань, втыкая нож в череп, но лишь гладит — почти ласково —лезвием.

Он касается рта, задевает, рассекая губу. Иорвет проводит по порезу языком, чувствует привкус металла, слизывая кровь. Она растекается, размазываясь по подбородку, остается разводами на ноже. Взгляд Роше тяжелеет. Человек склоняется ниже, так, что Иорвет чувствует его дыхание на изувеченной щеке.

— Однажды я убью тебя, — шепчет Вернон еле слышно. — Вздерну на главной площади Вызимы под крики толпы. Люди будут ликовать, когда тебя повесят. Бесславная кончина.

Иорвет усмехается, зная, что не убьет. Не перережет глотку и не вздернет. Эльф поворачивает голову, касаясь носом человеческой щеки.

— Ты бы не стал делить мою смерть с целой толпой — оставил бы только для себя.

Нож резко вонзается рядом в землю, еще немного и задел бы острое эльфское ухо. Иорвет хрипло смеется — немного безумно, смех тонет в прикосновении обветренных тонких губ. Затихает в поцелуе и прикосновениях языка к кровавым разводам на подбородке и царапинам на шее. Человеческие зубы прихватывают кожу — то ли в ласке, то ли в желании разорвать эльфскую глотку.

Иорвет видит, как Вернона засасывает в то же безумие, которым болен он сам. Впрочем, неправильно… Они оба уже давно там. С самого первого раза, как дрогнула эльфская рука, выпуская стрелу в дерево за человеком, а не в его голову. А Роше опустил меч, отговариваясь тем, что у него нет времени сейчас на убийство этого скоя’таэля.

Чужая жесткая щетина царапает неприятно кожу шеи. Иорвет шипит рассерженным зверем, когда Роше специально трется своим шершавым подбородком о новые порезы. Человек лишь тихо хмыкает, качает головой и вновь касается его губ голодным, грубым поцелуем. Целует, пока взгляд плавится от безумия, а мозг отказывается соображать. Терзает порез на губе, заставляя кровь пролиться вновь. Ранит хотя бы так.

Вернон отстраняется и смотрит на него внимательно. На шею ложится висельной петлей ладонь, сжимая, перекрывая доступ к кислороду. Нет ни рева толпы, ни погоста под ногами. Только тишина леса и шелест листьев вокруг. Только они вдвоем — ни Вызимы, ни солдат, ни висельницы. Эльф молчит, даже не ругается на Старшей речи. Выжидает, как же человек поступит дальше. Сожмет ли руку сильнее или потянется к ткани, коже и железу, скрывающим эльфское тело.

Где-то рядом в кустах раздается шуршание — кролик или еще какой зверь. Роше вздрагивает, словно приходя в себя. Смотрит дико, загнанно. Отстраняется резко, кладя руку на рукоять меча.

— Твои лучники, да? — такой глупый вопрос. Пустая отговорка. Чтобы отпустить снова. Чтобы не дать безумию зайти дальше. Иорвет не отвечает, лишь улыбается, лежа в прелой листве и смотря в небо. — Убью тебя в другой раз, — обещает Роше.

— Не убьешь, — надменный голос эльфа звучит еле слышно. — Потому что я убью тебя первым.

**Author's Note:**

> Увидела флешмоб - отправьте пейринг и ключ, а я напишу фанфик до 1.000 слов.  
> Выкладывать это в тви я не стала, но потыкала знакомых.  
> Заявка от Боми: иорноны "ты не сможешь убить меня"


End file.
